I'm Sorry
by Tongari a.k.a Jess
Summary: Death Fic! What happens to Sailor Uranus and Neptune after Princess Serenty dies in the finaly battle on the moonkingdom. Firs part is in Uranus' P.O.V and the second part is in Neptune's P.O.V


Insanity leads to chaos  
  
Then to solitude  
  
The fruitless effort of adding  
  
Meaning to what is meaningless  
  
A lone, crimson tear  
  
Falls to the sea...  
  
The echo of the remaining star  
  
Cries out in the infinite vacuum  
  
The least I can do  
  
Is send my distant prayers  
  
Over the wind of time,  
  
Setting sale on dreams...  
  
--Arni Villager, Chrono Cross  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haruka's POV:  
  
I could see the princess when she died.  
  
I just stood there unable to move. I could have saved her, should have saved her!  
  
Why? Why our princess? Why Serenity? I loved her so much.  
  
No not the same way I love Michiru, I could never love anyone else like that, but I loved her nonetheless the same way she loved all of us.  
  
I sank to the ground trying to hide my tears, trying to stop the sobs the racked my body.  
  
It was my fault. All the sailor soldiers had one duty from the moment they were born and that duty was to protect the princess. That was our duty, my duty, and I had failed.  
  
Michiru was watching me when I looked up. There was a look of grief and pity in her eyes.  
  
She lent down in front of me placing a hand on my shoulder.  
  
She was talking to me, I could hear some of the words but I couldn't understand most of them. I only understood two of her words, 'your fault'.  
  
My brain was buzzing, my heart was pounding as if it intended to break through my chest.  
  
Voices of the other soldiers floated through my head.  
  
Your fault. Your fault. She died because you were too stupid to protect her. You don't deserve to live; you let her die so you should share her fate. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!  
  
I looked back into Michiru's eyes again. There were tears, my Michiru was crying.  
  
I reached up and gently brushed them away making her smile.  
  
I leaned closer and kissed her gently one last time and then I ran.  
  
I ran into the battle that was still raging on. I drew my sword and started slashing and stabbing at anything or anyone that got near me.  
  
Friend or foe? Didn't matter. The danger I was in, death? HA! I want death I don't deserve to live I was the one that let her die!  
  
I just kept running, fighting, crying, laughing?  
  
Michiru was screaming after me, warning me about the Yuma that was behind me ready to strike.  
  
I'm sorry Michiru, you tried to stop me but I don't deserve your love, I don't deserve this life or the title of the Sailor Soldier of Uranus. It was my fault and now it is time to pay.  
  
The blade sliced into me aimed directly at my heart.  
  
It hurt. Oh god it hurt. More than I had ever thought it would.  
  
The sword was drawn out of my back and I fell onto my stomach unable to move anymore.  
  
I knew I was dieing, I could feel my life slipping out from the wound. So tiered.  
  
Michiru was crying, I could hear her so close yet out of reach.  
  
I tried to turn to her, tried to wipe away her tears and tell her that it would be all right but I was so tiered. I just wanted to sleep.  
  
I closed my eyes embracing the darkness, so frightening and yet so inviting.  
  
I'm sorry……..Michiru……..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michiru's POV:  
  
Haruka dropped to her knees trying so hard to hide the tears that were streaming down her face.  
  
I could hear her muttering to herself 'No Not serenity, it's all my fault. All my Fault'.  
  
She blamed herself for the princess' death, she had always loved Serenity, Had always tried to keep her safe from the horrors and evils of the world around her.  
  
She looked up at me like a small, lost child but there was a gleam of madness the as well and I could barley hold back the tears that were brimming in my eyes. I had to be strong, if I was to break down then who would stop Haruka from doing something stupid?  
  
I knelt down in front of her placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's not your fault Haruka. You couldn't stop it no one could." I tried to tell her but she had a faraway look that told me she hadn't heard a word I said. She probably didn't even know I was still there.  
  
I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Oh god Haruka why did you have to blame your self? Why couldn't you just accept that you couldn't have stopped her from dieing, that none of us could?  
  
Haruka looked at me again but this time the madness wasn't there.  
  
She reached up and wiped the tears form my eyes and I smiled. She was going to be ok!  
  
Haruka leaned forward and kissed me gently. She moved back again and then ran into the battle. The maddened look in her eyes was back, oh god she was going to die out there.  
  
I tried to run after her but she was too far away.  
  
She either didn't hear me or just ignored me when I tried to warn her about the Yuma that was behind her sword bearing down towards her heart.  
  
Haruka crumpled to the ground when the sword was pulled from her back and I ran as fast as I could to get to her.  
  
I fell next to her fresh tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
Please Haruka you can't die on me now. We've been through so much together, seen so much pain and felt so much joy.  
  
It's not fair for you to leave me behind, all alone.  
  
I heard the Yuma that was behind me right before the sword hit me.  
  
There was pain and then there was darkness.  
  
Haruka, I love you. I always have loved you and will always love you. We were joined by fate in this life and we will be joined again in the next.  
  
Until we meet again. 


End file.
